Silvergami Junk Central
NOTE: All stories on here are outdated. The characters have been revamped a lot. DO NOT PROOFREAD WITHOUT PERMISSION. Stay away if you do not like LGBT+. By Sab -- Hello! This “fanfic” is actually a collection of Kurogami’s thoughts and life with his bestie (boyfriend???) Silvertongue (Crazy)!! Random notes, short stories, drabbles, and junk on this fav WoF fanon ship of mine <3 Stuff in my AU yeah. Basically, this is just a collection of shippy stuff and fluff. '''Coding by Sab. Don’t steal or the Silvergami dragonet eggs will hatch and hunt you down ————————— It’s Just Him One-shot drabble of thoughts Everything about him is just strange, even more strange than I can ever get from a hybrid. An IceWing-NightWing, how could that be? Silvertongue just makes me question A LOT. I always heard of stories from that ancient war over 40 centuries ago. But...everything should be alright for now, I can tell with my powers. But what happened during a few years back with the IceWings trying to gain dictatorship, I don’t know about that. My little bro cannot hang out with such dragons— I mean Getting back to some dragon named Silvertongue. I met him a while ago during summer at Bluemoon Camp. Yikes, just as I thought there would be an actual summer break from my academy— Being forced to go to the camp. When can I have fun with my bro? Visions pound me like rocks, but now they were slamming even harder and more unpredictable. Not obvious ones I would get often, but now I see visions involving him. Whether surprising me by jumping out of a bush, or just trying to talk to me, it’s always SILVER. Why him in my vision? I should be spending time seeing life-worthy visions. He makes me feel weird for some reason. Creeps me out, I’m not sure. Maybe he makes things awkward for others, and that’s what I feel about hybrids. Like that MudWing-SkyWing from Rising Wings Academy. Maybe all hybrids are strange (except the founder, she was mature. But a dragonet as a founder? What in fireballs?). But Silver makes me question even more. He makes me wonder why life and paths are strange. Makes me think a lot about life, choices, self, Sil-'' ''I SAID I SHOULD STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM Making Sure Short story Kurogami wasn’t entirely so sure of why he kept thinking of Silvertongue. He’d heard of hybrids before, oh, the miserable mistakes of the mixture of tribes. They would never look normal, just like odd dragons who had hatched from experiments and Pyrrhia’s unknown depths. It was only his second year at Rising Wings Academy, and he was seriously getting bored. That’s why he was considered “missing” there— he left just to see the Silvertongue who lived in the Ice Kingdom. Everything was colorless at the academy, and no dragon there was as interesting as the hybrid. Kurogami had never seen what the hybrid’s home looked like, but hopes it wasn’t far too cold or behind the kingdom... The sand was only turning into cold skin of glittering white, and the NightWing knew he was almost there. If he could only get there first, and not to be turned into a dragon with icicles as defensive spikes. Three moons, he felt like Silver knew his secret already. I can’t read minds. I’m...different. Too many things I rather not see. But Silver hadn’t said anything, and that’s why he was going to his friend. Everything was comfortable with him, alright. Kurogami hoped that he would get there before this sunset died out. But there'' he was, by the Ice Kingdom’s shore, watching two other dragons dive towards the sea full of dying ice bergs. In fact, the whole shore wasn’t as frozen as the NightWing expected! And one dragon, glittering with NightWing scales and pale blue horns, the dragon whose eyes were as blue as the sky at day. ''Silvertongue, ''and he’s enjoying the sight of the flying dragons as he’s sitting by the waves. And Kurogami could only guess the two flying bozo’s were the hybrid’s siblings. “Hey,” he tried his best to stay calm, placing himself next to the hybrid. Kurogami hoped he could remain deadpan, and try not to collapse or tear up or explode. ”Ohmimoons, it’s YOU!” Silver got up and started doing these random loop-de-loops in the air. Kurogami wasn’t exactly surprised, but his eyes were pretty much confused. “Hello, Kurt. Aren’t you at your fun fun fun academy right now? By the STARS why are you here?” Kurogami turned to look at the siblings, and noticed they were now dunking eachother into the waves. Most likely going to forget that Silver is here and that a NIGHTWING is next to him. ”They most likely forgot about me a WHILE ago,” Silver laughed, winking charmingly at Kurogami and fist bumped his shoulder. Eugh, Kurogami hated that charming attitude. ”Well, um, I— I’m just...” Kurogami started, confused as ever. Silver kept leaning into him like a careening creep, and that made Kurogami lean further away. “I don’t know if you’re fine with....secrets.” Silver could only chuckle. “Well, I am part IceWing and THAT’s my secret.” Kurogami was starting to get frustrated. Right now, he felt like he could actually dunk himself and get lost into the waves. Wash away and pretend to be a SeaWing of some sort, and come back another day if it made him comfortable to share his little secret. ”Well,” Kurogami started, looking away for a short moment. “I can’t read minds.” Now Silver was hooting like a crazed animal. “Well I can’t either, but that’s what these tear drop scales are for!” his talons pointed at the tear drop scales by his eyes, and the purple ones by Kurogami’s eyes. “LOOK, I’M SAYING I CAN ONLY SEE THE FEARS AND DARKNESS OF OTHER DRAGONS!” Kurogami shouted, roaring too loud that it probably cracked a glacier somewhere in the kingdom. “I...I don’t understand why. I keep seeing these dragons’ nightmares and it’s traumatizing. It’s too...haunting, I don’t get why I have to do this.” Silver didn’t look too entirely sad or disappointed, but just leaned in a bit closer in comfort. The hybrid was starting to look blurry, as if Kurogami was already drowning in the waves. Drowning in his own tears. ”Shucks, don’t cry, Mr. Toughie,” Silver snorted in a friendly way, placing a talon to brush Kurogami’s tear away. “You think I hadn’t known? By the SEALS I can read minds, you know!” Kurogami‘s wings flopped slowly down. “You d-did?” now life was a confusing metaphor in this situation. Silver placed a wing over Kurogami. “Well, you’re actually special. Just like me. But...you don’t have to feel sorry about this. You don’t have to see dragons’ fears and whatever.” He was right. Silver was always right about life. Even hybrids could be great friends, especially one he can admit everything to. Just.....maybe this one time, Kurogami would be fine with a hybrid friend. Inside Silver’s mind, there was no fear shown, no darkness possible. That’s what Kurogami wanted to see— they would be fearless together. Never afraid of what would possibly happen, and never because they were more than best friends. ——********—— Hearts in Claws Day (One Shot) ''Valentine’s Day one-shot Prince Flashlight had snuck into Kurogami’s room with a pair of cymbals. The room was dimly lit from the faint and blood-red sunset, and the circular room was getting darker each moment. His brother was curled up on his stack of white blankets, sleeping soundly at the corner. The little dragonet tippy-clawed to his brother’s sleeping location, and gave a mischievous smile. With a loud hoot, Flashlight clanged the two cymbals together. A “KA-CHING” sound went on repeat, loud enough to probably put a volcano eruption to shame. The black dragon yelped, and unknowingly jumped up in bewilderment. As he flopped back down, he rolled around and looked up at his younger brother. “YAY! You waked up!” Flashlight noisily dropped his cymbals and started his hopping. “You better wake up and plan for Claws in Hearts Day! I mean--Night!” “Awhh…” groaned Kurogami, trying to get up. “At least wake me up the next night.” really, he was in the moment of adjusting his sleeping schedule. First, the annoying be-awake-at-day junk. Now here, the nocturnal schedule of a NightWing’s. “Go away, bro. I’m not doing Kissing Claws Day.” “Claws. In. Hearts. Day,” corrected Flashlight, poking Kurogami in the shoulder. “Besides, Destiny is getting started with a small party for you! And Sil-- I mean others are going to show how much you’re so special!” he gave a cheesy smile, doing the finger-guns gesture. “Awwhh,” Kurogami groaned again, facepalming. “Please let me sleep. No partying for me, please. Tell Destiny that she can go find a cute dragonet somewhere at school. And tell Silver that he can stick his claws in someone else’s business!” he headed back to his bed. Just as Kurogami was pulling up the blankets for the hide-under-the-blankets position, Silvertongue jumped out. “Ta-da!” the NightWIng-IceWing hybrid laughed, and snorted out hints of frostbreathe along the way. He started lollopping on the floor, laughing at Kurogami snuck under the blankets quickly. “How did you get under here?” Kurogami asked from under the blankets, surprised. “Magic,” the blue-eyed dragon smiled, and pulled the blankets up to see his lover’s face. “Now get out, because I know the best chocolate shop in Pyrrhia!” he jumped up and down, and Kurogami could hear something shattering somewhere in his room. “And besides, Flashy is just joking. All I have is this.” and he tossed some rectangular and thin box over Kurogami’s, making him yelp a bit. The NightWing rolled over, and his talons grabbed the box to inspect it. Uh…. Chocolate. For all the stars in the universe. C h o c o l a t e. Not that he hated the sweets, but his own friend gave him chocolate for this day! “Happy early Hearts in Claws Day!” Silver cried happily, poking Kurogami as the latter was still rolled up under the blankets. “Ugh,” Kurogami groaned, and tucked the blankets back over his head as he placed the box inside as well. Hopefully Silver won’t know that he’ll eat them under the blankets. Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Content (XSabxManiacX) Category:Genre (Romance)